This invention relates generally to cleaning of carpets and rugs, and more particularly concerns cleaning compositions or shampoos of this type which impart a sanitizing action.
A major concern in the care of carpeting, besides basic cleanliness, is the reduction of the microbial contaminants to safe levels as determined by public health requirements, known simply as sanitizing, while meeting Efficacy Data Requirements outlined in series DIS/TSS-8, dated Feb. 6, 1979 of the United States Environmental Protection Agency, as well as in their modifications DIS/TSS-8, Apr. 13, 1981 and May 27, 1981.
Accordingly, there is need for a shampoo which will meet the above requirements; also, there is need for such a sanitizing shampoo capable of use in foam-type shampooers, and rotary brush-type shampooers, and also capable of hand brush or sponge use.